kpop_fanon_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
BHHD Members Profile
BHHD Members Profile: BHHD Facts BHHD (방황하다) consists of seven members: Bogyeong, NK, Hisato, Changho, Daisuke, Jungwoo and Koji. The group debuted on June 21st, 2017 under Aurora Entertainment with their title track, "We Forgot The Compass!". BHHD Official Fanclub Name: Wanderland BHHD Official Colours: and BHHD Members Profiles: Bogyeong Bogyeong (보경) Min Bogyeong (민보경) Boggie, Bokyung (Misspelling) Man Vocalist, Sub Rapper, Leader September 28, 1996 Libra ♎︎ Seoul, South Korea 177cm (5'8") 60 kg (132 Ibs) A -He is from Dongjak-gu, Seoul, South Korea. -He has one younger sister named Boyoung. -Bogyeong can speak Korean, basic Japanese, basic Chinese and basic English. -He is jokingly called "Bokyung" by his members because they know the misspelling annoys him. -Bogyeong is one of the members who doesn't like doing aegyo. -He cringes at a lot of things his members do. -He doesn't play any instruments. -Bogyeong has many idol friends but is closest to ALLTIME's Dongmin and K.O's JunN and Ty. -He loves Korean jokbal and Japanese okonomiyaki. -His Chinese zodiac sign is Rat. -Bogyeong's representative colour is . -Among the group, he's closest with Jungwoo because they share a room in the dorm. -Beogyeong's ideal type: someone he can relate to. Show more about Bogyeong... NK NK (엔케이) Goo Namki (구남키) Kiki Sub Vocalist, Main Rapper, Eldest May 2, 1996 Taurus ♉︎ Busan, South Korea 179cm (5'8") 63 kg (138 Ibs) B -He is from Danggam-dong, Busanjin-gu, Busan, South Korea. -NK has one brother. -He speaks fluently in Korean and English, and knows the basics of Japanese. -His nickname, Kiki, was made up by Daisuke during a V Live. Daisuke said to NK, "you're the key to our hearts so I'll call you Kiki". -He is one year older than his friend, BamBam of GOT7. -NK is also good friends with 4Winter's Hajoon. -He used to play the flute. -NK usually misplaces his things. -His favourite number is 1. -His Chinese zodiac sign is Rat. -His representative colour is . -In the group, he is closest to Koji. They are even called "2K". -NK's ideal type: someone who is always there to cheer him up. Show more about NK... Hisato Hisato (히사토) Akasaki Hisato (赤崎久人) Snake, Hiss-Hiss Visual, Lead Vocalist, Lead Dancer July 15, 1996 Cancer ♋︎ Osaka, Japan 174cm (5'7") 61 kg (134 Ibs) O -He was born in Osaka, Japan. -Hisato speaks Korean, Japanese, English and basic Chinese. -He has one brother named Chikashi. -Hisato's known as the group's "dad" because he is always looking out for his members. -He is good friends with K.O's DB, Next Step's soloist Sci-B and G-Rush's Hanon. -Hisato loves playing the piano. -He is called the group's "Snake" because of his tough facade that masks his gentle side. -His favourite food is Japanese yakitori and karaage chicken. -His Chinese zodiac sign is Rat. -Hisato's representative colour is . -He is closest with Changho. -Hisato's ideal type: someone who loves music as much as he does. Show more about Hisato... Changho Changho (창호) Byun Changho (변창호) Chang-clang Visual, Lead Vocalist, Main Dancer August 9, 1997 Leo ♌︎ Daegu, South Korea 180cm (5'9") 62 kg (136 Ibs) A -He is from Jung-gu, Daegu, South Korea. -Changho is fluent in many languages as learning them comes easy to him. -For example, he speaks Korean, English, Japanese, Thai, Chinese, Vietnamese, Spanish and more. -He is best friends with Rinren of K.O and May of G-Rush. -He is one of the scaredy-cats of the group. -He had five animals growing up but had to put one down when he was 3. -Now he has two dogs, Flash and Fray, a cat named Minnie, and a hamster called Daku. -Because of all the pets he grew up with, he has a caring, motherly personality which is why his fellow members call him "eomma" ("mother" in Korean). -Changho is usually shipped with Hisato because they act like the parents of the group. -His representative colour is . -His favourite foods are Korean tteokbokki and Australian pavlova. -Changho's Chinese zodiac sign is Ox. -Changho's ideal type: someone who loves and appreciates their family. Show more about Changho... Daisuke Daisuke (다이스케) Fujino Daisuke (藤野大輔) Dai-BooBoo, Grandpa Lead Rapper, Lead Dancer January 16, 1998 Capricorn ♑︎ Yokohama, Japan 175cm (5'7") 56 kg (123 Ibs) A -He is from Yokohama, Japan. -He was born on the same day as Seventeen's Seungkwan. -Daisuke can speak fluently in only Korean and Japanese. -If he wasn't an idol, he would run a café with his childhood friend, Shin Yoora (BHHD Live Radio Interview). -His Chinese zodiac sign is Tiger. -Daisuke likes eating aburi salmon nigiri. -He doesn't play any instruments but wishes to play the drums. -Daisuke's favourite colour is . -His members envy Daisuke for being ambidextrous. -His favourite number is 99. -Daisuke loves baking. -He easily gets frightened by insects. -He is a fan of anime and loves cosplaying. -Daisuke's ideal type: someone passionate about what they do and someone who eats well Show more about Daisuke... Jungwoo Jungwoo (정우), formerly JayEss (제이에스) Shin Jungwoo (신정우) Joo Visual, Lead Rapper October 20, 1998 Libra ♎︎ Incheon, South Korean 179cm (5'8") 59 kg (130 Ibs) AB -He is from Incheon, South Korea. -His Chinese zodiac sign is Tiger. -He was born on the same day as soloist Park Nayoung. Show more about Jungwoo... Koji Koji (코지) Ogata Koji (尾形宏二) Chichi, Chiji Main Vocalist, Lead Dancer, Maknae March 25, 2001 Aries ♈︎ Saporro, Japan 180cm (5'9") 58 kg (127 Ibs) B -He is from Saporro, Japan. -His Chinese zodiac sign is Snake. Show more about Koji... Who is your BHHD bias? NK Hisato Bogyeong Changho Daisuke Jungwoo Koji Latest Korean comeback: BHHD (방황하다) "Autumn Orange" Official M/V Category:Alaska 27's Category:BHHD Category:Boy Groups Category:Males Category:Fanfiction Pages Category:Fan-Made Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:BHHD NK Category:BHHD Hisato Category:BHHD Bogyeong Category:BHHD Changho Category:BHHD Daisuke Category:BHHD Jungwoo Category:BHHD Koji Category:Profile Pages Category:Korean-Japanese Category:OCs Category:OCs Pages